Relationship
by redhead4life
Summary: Hermione is going out with ron in the beging of the year, but then she starts noticing Draco in a more then friendly way. She has to decide whether she wants to be safe with ron, or have a little risk with Draco..If he will take her. HGDM
1. Chapter 1

As Hermione walked into the room, it was not just her dress that took everyone's breath away, but it was the way the light caught her gorgeous glossy blonde hair, how her eyes were a vivid color of electric blue outlined by black kohl, and how she held herself. She held herself with dignity, and with style. For about a minute nobody could take there eyes off this spectacle. She was definitely a sight to see, she looked so different then her normally bookwormish self. As she glided down the stairs it was as if time itself had stopped. The way her dress moved, the way her shoes make a little clicking sound on the stairs, it seemed as if everything Hermione did was graceful and beautiful. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her escort, Draco Malfoy, was waiting for her.

"You look beautiful tonight, Hermione." And it certainly seemed as if he thought that, for he could not tear his eyes away from her entrancing face.

"Draco, I look like nothing compared to you, it is you who look beautiful. I may just trip over my feet from looking at your gorgeous face." Hermione replied trying not to ruin the moment by laughing.

"Hmm, is the brilliant and witty Ms. Granger trying to make a joke? Why, I think she is!"Draco retorted with his world famous smirk as he moved towards the dance floor.

"I think you have made enough jokes for the evening, so why don't you come and dance with me?" As he said this, Hermione's favorite song, Gallery came on. She moved towards Drako, put her arms around him, and started moving to the slow song. As the song continued Drako pulled her closer, and whispered in her ear

"Later tonight would you like to take a walk with me?" He kept her close as the song ended.

"Sure, but where are we going?" Hermione questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough."

While Hermione and Draco were dancing, they didn't realize the many jealous eyes looking at them. Many of the girls at Hogwarts were jealous of Hermione since she came back from summer break looking amazing. Her hair had tamed from the usual frizziness, and she had also slimmed out a lot and grown in more then one way. She was like a totally different person on the outside, but her personality was still the same. She was still outrageously nice, and never had a bad thing to say, it also didn't hurt that she got amazing grades, and was at the top of her class. All of the girls were stunned that when she came back to school, she quickly became very good friends with Draco Malfoy, her arch enemy, and then a month later started dating him. Even though they were Head Boy and Girl, and had to room together, they couldn't figure out why and how they started talking to each other, since they had hated each other with a passion the previous year.

A/N: this is just the begining, i was bored so i just wrote this. This is going to be in the future, so its not actually how the story is going to start. Kinda confusing too. Reviews would help, critical ones too, i need to know how to improve!!


	2. Chapter 2

(A year or so before the above, when they are on the train to hogwarts)

"Ronald! Stop it" Giggled Hermione as Ron Weasley started licking her neck

"HMMMM, you like it do you?" Replied Ron, as he continued licking right below her collarbone.

"Ron come on, its not funny, its kind of gross actually, so—"

At that moment, the door opened and in stepped a handsome blonde boy, the room seemed to glow as he walked into the room, Hermione noticed right away how his muddy green sweater hugged his biceps, his kackies were riding low, showing off a little bit of his boxers, and—. Hermione got cut off from her thoughts as the boy sneered at both Hermione and Ron.

"So I see it's the mudblood and the weasel at it again, eh" Asked Draco Malfoy in a snobby tone

"Shut the bloody hell up Ferret! What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" Replied Ron, as his face turned a brilliant shade of fuchsia.

"Well unfortunately, I have just found out that Ms. Mudblood here is to become Head girl, and I was told to come get her. Now if you don't mind Granger, please get your ass up and come with me to go see Mrs. McGonagall when this stupid train stops"

"umm, why would I want to go with you?" Hermione retorted

"Why Granger, you would want to come with me because I am the Head Boy, and McGonagall told me to get you"

"NO!" Ron shouted

"YOU cant be Head Boy, that's just not possible, I won't stand it!" He cried in outrage

"Watch it Weasel, you might just loose some points for Griffendor before the year even begins." Malfoy said with a sneer

"Malfoy shut the hell up, don't threaten him like that. I will meet you here when the Train stops, now go piss of someone else." Hermione said with a huff.

Malfoy gave one last sneer before slaming the door before him. When Malfoy left, Ron started yelling "THERE IS NO WAY HE CAN BE HEAD BOY, THAT IS TOTALLY OUTRAGEOUS. I WONT STAND FOR IT. MY GIRL IS NOT GOING TO BE INVOLVED WITH ANYTHING MALFOY IS INVOLVED WITH. I WILL GO SPEAK TO DUMBLEDOR THE SECOND WE GET OFF THIS FUCKING TRAIN!"

"Ron calm down, you know you cant do anything right know, and I am going to be Head Girl, I don't care who is head Boy. So stop being so jealous and calm down!" Hermione replied to Ron, getting a little bit annoyed at him

"Well Hermione, I am very sorry for caring about you, now if you don't mind I think I will go find harry." Ron retorted to Hermione in a huff.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Malfoy's thoughts)

Bloody hell, that weasel really annoys me. Maybe I will have to shut him up somehow when we meet in a dark corner somewhere in Hogwarts this year. And I cannot believe that the mudblood is dating him. Damn, she has really grown up, and gotten pretty hot, if I do say so myself. Her chest has grown quite large, and her legs also seem a lot smaller. Why if she wasn't a Mudblood or a Griffendor, I might just think about fucking her. Wait, what am I talking about, this is granger, the girl I have hated for five years, and cannot stand. Not to mention that her best friend is my greatest enemy. Maybe father hit me a little too hard in the head. Jeez, I have to get some air.

_000000000000000000_

Hermione's thoughts)

Why the fuck did Dumbledore have to pick Malfoy of all people, to be head boy. He is a cocky and pompous prick. Thought he was looking very hot in that sweater, and his hair was just covering his eyes, which looked very sexy. EWWW! This is Malfoy I am thinking about. The ass hole who calls me a mudblood and who insults me every freaking day. I have never noticed how Malfoy looks. I've never noticed his sculpted abs, or his entrancing blue eyes, or how his boxers hang at just the right length or how— NO! I cannot think about Malfoy like this. And anyway I have a freaking boy friend that I like very much and who I would never hurt. Damn I should stop thinking right know. But his chest looked so muscular, and he looked so fit. I wish Ron would look like that sometimes, if only he would work out in the gym sometimes.

_00000000000000000000000_

Ten or so minutes after Ron had left the compartment in a huff, the train slowly cam to a halt. Hermione waited for Malfoy for at least five minutes and she was starting to get very annoyed with him. Suddenly a head poped into Hermione's compartment.

"Hello, I'm the captain of this train, and I was just going to remind you that the train will leave Hogwarts in about twenty minutes, so you might want to grab your things and then hoop of the train"

. After the captain left, Hermione gave an angry sigh, and began to pull her trunk off the high shelf above her head. As her trunk jolted forward, it pushed her backwards, making her fall to the ground. As she fell to the ground suddenly two pairs of hands came out of no where and pulled her up to her feet.

"My god Granger, can't stand up for a moment can you?" Asked a very familiar sarcastic voice.

"Yes, well if you hadn't taken so long getting here , then maybe none of this would have happened." Hermione angrily replied facing Malfoy

"How can you blame any of this on me? " asked Malfoy in outrage

"If you do not remember correctly, I was the one who stopped you from falling on the floor."

"Yes, well whatever. Where have you been by the way" Hermione retorted questioningly.

As she said this, Hermione glanced at Malfoy, and noticed instantly that his hair was disheveled, his sweater was all wrinkled, and his lips were a bit swollen.

"Not that its any of your buisness, but I had to relieve myself, and well, Pansy certainly helped me with that, if you know what I mean!" Replied Malfoy with a smirk

"Ewwwww!" cried Hermione. "That is simply revolting!"

"Well it was you who asked what I was doing in the first place" Malfoy replied with his eyebrows raised.

Hermione looks extremely hot when she gets mad, Malfoy decided. I guess that just means I'll have to anger her more. Then he grinned thinking of all the things he could possibly do to annoy her. Suddenly a voice pulled him out of his thoughts

"What?" He asked

"I said: what are you grinning about? Do I have something on my shirt?" Hermione asked questioningly, as she started to brush at her shirt, Malfoy's eyes widened as he noticed how large her chest had gotten over the summer.

He had to tear his eyes away from her, because she was starting to stare at him suspiciously.

"Err, no you don't, I was just thinking of something…"

"Hmmm, ok then, so should we maybe go to the castle to find Mrs. McGonagall?" Asked Hermione

Malfoy had regained his composure, and said with an extra ounce of coldness in his voice "Ohh yes Ms. Granger we shall, forgive me for keeping you captivated here for so long."

And with that, he grabbed Hermione's trunk before she could protest and marched out of the compartment, and out into the chilly autumn evening.

"wow, I think someone has there nickers in a bunch" Hermione muttered to herself as she stepped out into the cold air and followed Malfoy into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore clinked his glass. "Attention everyone! Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts. I hope it is filled with knowledge and happiness. Now as you know, every year there is a Head Boy and Girl from the seventh year. Now before I announce those names, I would just like to tell you that there will be some changes in the way that the Heads will live. "

As Dumbledore said this, at the Griffendor table Harry and Rod looked at Hermione with questioning looks. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

" I would now like to announce the Head Boy and Girl. From Griffendor, I am proud to award this Head Badge to Ms. Hermione Granger!"

There was a sudden uproar of people shouting and clapping and making tuns of noise, especially from the Griffendors. Hermione's face turned scarlet as she stood up and made her way to the front where Dumbledore was holding her Heads badge.

"And as for Head Boy, I am also proud to announce the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, from Slytherin, to come up here as well."

There was some more shouting and clapping, but there was not as much as there was for Hermione, thought Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini gave him a hard pat on the shoulder, and Pansy Crabby and Goyle looked up at him with admiration, as usual.

He made his way up to the front as well, noticing all the girls looking at him with longing, and smirked. When he got up to the front, he took the badge, and stood next to Granger.

"Now that you know who both of the Heads are, I would like to tell you all that the Heads, after all of the teachers talked it over, we have decided to reinstate a tradition that we havent done in three or four years. The tradition is that the Heads will share a common room, and a bathroom."

Gasps escaped many of the students mouth. "WHAT?!?!" cry Both Malfoy and Hermione.

At the Griffendor table Ron and Harry instantly turn to eachother, and start to stand up.

"Everyone, calm down please. There is an explination for all of this. The reasoning for this is because, as you know, Slytherin and Griffendor are not the best of friends."

There are grunts of agreement, and Ron and Harry slowly sit down, though they are still not happy.

"We, the teachers, would like to try this little experiment to see if when we put two of the Heads from each house in one room, the houses will reach some kind of truce, and try to put the past behind them. That is all , you may go to your rooms. Good night to you all." Dumbledore told everyone.

As the students filed out the door, Dumbledore turned to the two Heads. "Congratulations on becoming Heads, both of you. Now I will have Mrs. McGonigall escort you to your new common room." With that he turned on his heel and left the room.

McGonigall came up to them, and said " If you'll follow me, I will bring you to your rooms. The password is "unite us". Do not tell it to anyone. You do not want it to get around. Trust me, there were heads who told everyone , and well, it didn't end well.

Malfoy gave Hermione a quick smirk before following McGonigall around the corner.

_I cannot believe I have to live with this fucking mudblood. Though Granger does look hot. Maybe I'll be able to peek in on her when she's changing. Ahhh that's a nice thought. And I'll be able to have a nice fuck whenever I want, no one can deny the "Slytherin sex god". This may actually be a good thing! _

"Well here we are, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." McGonigall told the two heads who were oddly quiet.

She said the password and let the two in. Hermione gasped when she stepped into the room. It was about twice the size of the Griffendor common room, and the colors fit perfectly. Yellow, red green and silver. All of the furniture was a gorgeous rust color, or a dark green, and the walls were silver and green. Draco, noticing how the mudblood was awestruck, smirked. His whole bedroom was about twice the size of this. Though he had to admit, this was pretty nice. " Well, this is where I leave you. Your things are up in your rooms. Ms. Granger, yours is up to the right , and Mr. Malfoy, yours is to the left. The Bathroom is just next to the fire place. That door , just right there. Well if you don't have any questions I shall be off." With that Mrs. McGonigall turned around and walked out the door.

Once the door had closed Malfy turned to Hermione. "So Granger, what do you think. Is it to your little mudblood liking?"

"Shut the hell up Ferret. And yes, it is to my liking thank you." Hermione relplied angrily.

"Well then, would you like to go upstairs to help me go break in my bed? Come on I know you want to." Smirked Malfoy

"What the fuck Malfoy." With that , Hermione stomped out the door , and made her way to the Griffendor common room . When she got up to the boy's dormitories she looked around. Then she saw Harry and Ron. But they were not alone. Lavender and Ginny were also there. Lavender was too closes to Ron for her liking and she was flirting with him, and Ron wasn't trying to stop her.

"Hello guys what's up?" Hermione asked them, trying to be cheerful

Ron quickly moved away from Lavender, trying to be unnoticeable, but Hermione noticed.

"err not much, what's up with you?" Ron asked quickly.

Hermione felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. He didn't even ask about how it was to be moving in with Malfoy. _Maybe he doesn't like me anymore. Maybe he's already moved on from me. _Hermione thought sadly . Suddenly Harry piped up. " I cannot believe Dumbledore is making you live with freaking Draco Malfoy. That is so not fair."

"I know!" added Ginny "That is just so retarded, thought he is freaking hot! And if you need a good fuck, I'm sure he'll help you with that!" Ginny said with a wink in Hermione's direction. Ron and Harry quickly turned and glared at her. " What about me?" Harry asked. "I'm going out with you."

"Harry, that's not what I meant. I just mean he's hot. That doesn't mean anything. Its just a fact." Replied Ginny. Suddenly Ron piped up. "Yeah, well if she needs help with any of that other stuff, she can come to me. We ARE going out after all."

Lavender stiffened and then started to tear up. "So what we did meant nothing to you? You were thinking of Hermione the whole time? Oh my god I cant believe I fell for your lies."

Then with that, she got up and ran out of the room. Suddnely there was a very awkward silence. Then "WHAT?! RON , WHAT THE FUCK WAS LAVENDER TALKING ABOUT? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WERE FUCKING CHEATING ON ME, WITH _HER!_ AND YOU DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO FUCKING FIND OUT? OH HO HO! WE ARE SOOOOOOOOOO OVER. AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"But…" Ron didn't even get to finish his sentence. Hermione stormed out of the room.

Ginny gave Ron a death glare, and said " we are so not finished. I cannot believe you cheated on my best friend, any your best friend, not to mention your girlfriend. You are such a fucking stupid git.!"

Then she ran out of the room to follow Hermione. Harry just looked at his best friend, shocked. He had no words to express how mad he was at his best friend right know "What the fuck Ron? Are you really that bloody stupid? Did you seriously just ruin a perfectly good relationship with Hermione so you could get a good fuck? Was that it?"

"Harry, we have been going out since the end of our sixth year, I think I should at least get something in return for all those months!" Ron relplied

"Oh my god Ron! I cannot even talk to you right know!" And with that , Harry also walked out the same door Hermione and Ginny had both run out of.

Ginny found Hermione in her common room violently shaking with tears on the couch. "Hermione?" Ginny said softly. Hermione didn't make a move towards Ginny, or stop her crying. So Ginny went and sat next to Hermione, and started to softly rub her back until she calmed down. Suddenly Ginny heard movement behind her. She turned around, and there was Malfoy, looking at them in a most petecular way. "Can I help you?" Ginny asked harshly

"No" said Malfoy sharply. "I was just wondering what was wrong… But never mind" Malfoy mumbled before walking out of the common room that he and Hermione shared. After Malfoy had left , Hermione began to slowly stop her crying, and was able to sit up. " T-Thank you G-inny. I-im sorry I ruined y-our even-ing." Sniffed Hermione.

"Hey" said Ginny lifting op Hermione's chin, so she would look Ginny right in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I am so sorry for what my brother did. He will not forget this easily. But enough about this. Malfoy came down the stairs, and wanted to know why you were crying. Do you guys have a thing already?" Ginny asked curiously.

That got a weak laugh out of Hermione, but a laugh none the less. "No, we still hate each other with a passion, but maybe he was just trying to be civil."

They continued talking until at least eleven o'clock before Ginny had to get back to her common rooms. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here longer? Because I would be happy to stay the night with you." Asked Ginny, thought she was longing to get into her own bed.

"No , its alright, really, I should go get some sleep anyway. Thank you for staying as long as you have. I'll see you tomorrow?" Hermione replied "Ok then, good bye!!!! I'll definitely see you tomorrow."

They gave each other hugs, and then Ginny left. After Ginny left, Hermione fell asleep on the couch, thinking about Ron. At about twelve thirty Hermione awoke to someone opening the door to the common room. It was Draco. As he shut the door and glanced at the couch, he saw a sleepy Hermione peek her head up from the couch. He suddenly felt a pang in his stomach that he had never felt before. But just as quick as it had come it had left. Suddenly he felt his pants get tight in the nether regions. Uh-oh. He watched Hermione as she looked down at his pants and blushed. _Damn, I wouldn't mind waking up to that in the morning. _Malfoy thought. But then he realized what he had just said and shook his head. Suddenly He looked at Hermione's face and realized she had been crying. Without realizing it, he started to move towards her. When he got to her, her large blue eyes were looking up at him questioningly. He sat down beside her and started to stroke her hair. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but once he started he couldn't stop. All he could think about was comforting Hermione who looked extremely sad at the moment. The suprisingly Hermione leaned into his touch. Leaning her head on his chest. Hermione wasn't thinking, the only thing she could feel the wonderful feeling of a hand carefully stroking her head. She sighed in pleasure. Malfoy on the other hand, was having problems with controlling a certain body part. However, soon both of them were sound asleep on the couch in their common rooms. If one were to look in on them at that moment, they would have thought Hermione and Malfoy were lovers sharing a sweet moment together.


End file.
